


Разговор

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue-Only, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Сборник драббликов-диалогов по отсосинским ОТПшечкам.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/George Washington, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 2





	1. Шезмонд — Спасение мира

— Черт побери, тамплиер.

— Мм? Ты все убиваешься по этому поводу?

— Конечно! Мой предок. Тамплиер. Да мать вашу, а.

— Между прочим, если тебе это так интересно, мог бы и помочь мне с поисками информации про Хэйтема.

— А тебе нужна помощь?

— Нет. Уже нет. Я нашел нужную информацию еще три часа назад.

— И ждал возможности подойти ко мне?

— Ждал, когда ты, заинтересованный до глубины души, примчишься ко мне с дикой жаждой знаний. Туше, как говорится. Но я оказался прав: Хэйтем действительно был ассасином.

— Хоть какое-то утешение.

— Эй. Сильно болит?

— Нормально. Я в порядке. Боже, Шон, что за отвратительный одеколон? Дышать невозможно.

— Не утыкайся мне в шею, и все будет хорошо.

— Ты не подумал о том, что мой отец ходит в десяти метрах отсюда?

— Старым друзьям уже нельзя обняться?

— Шон. Убери руки с моей задницы. Не думаю, что ты всех друзей так обнимаешь.

— Брось, все нормально. Твой отец давно в курсе.

— Господи Иисусе, Шон, что ты ему наговорил?

— Всего лишь сказал, что собираюсь жениться на его сыне, если он, конечно, выберется из той задницы, в которую вляпался.

— Смейся потише, идиот.

— Ну прости, не удержался.

— Черт, Шон, отстань! Это уже не смешно. Отец нас видит.

— Пусть смотрит. У нас тут апокалипсис вообще-то, имеем полное право.

— Я представляю, что он скажет.

— Что же?

— «Дезмонд, у вас тут спасение мира, а вы лобызаетесь посреди работы!»

— К чертям спасение мира. Иди сюда.

— С каких это пор ты снимаешь очки, чтобы меня поцеловать?

— Дезмонд Майлс. Заткнись и иди сюда.


	2. Коншингтон — Прощение

— Подожди. Господи, Коннор, да постой же!

— Я выразился предельно ясно, генерал. Я не желаю вас знать. Ни вас, ни кого-либо еще.

— Я понимаю, ты зол. Но… Иисус милосердный, просто выслушай меня. Прошу.

— У меня много дел, генерал Вашингтон.

— Коннор. Я понимаю, что это слабое оправдание, но я пытался. Правда пытался избежать всего того, что произошло. Твоя деревня была не при чем. Твои соплеменники были не при чем. Твоя мать была не при чем. Они просто жили на своей земле, жили поколениями, а тут явились неизвестные белые люди и разрушили их мирный быт. Я не думал о том, что могу сломать чью-то жизнь. Тогда это казалось печальной необходимостью. А сейчас я успел тысячу раз проклясть себя за это.

— И с чего же вдруг такие перемены, генерал?

— Я умудрился полюбить того, чью жизнь я сам же и сломал.

— Я ухожу. Прощайте, генерал.

— Коннор!

— Генерал Вашингтон. Уберите руку, если не хотите ее лишиться.

— Коннор, пожалуйста.

— Руку.

— Хорошо. Вот. Коннор? Посмотри мне в глаза.

— Я ненавижу вас, так и знайте.

— Лжешь. Ты можешь говорить что угодно, язык человека всегда острее кинжала, но глаза… вот что не даст тебе соврать.

— Я не вы. И лгать не стану. Вы мне омерзительны.

— Убей меня.

— Что?

— Око за око, не так ли? Из-за меня погиб дорогой тебе человек. Это будет та самая месть, которой ты так жаждал.

— Вы думаете, я не сделаю этого?

— Не знаю, Коннор. Не знаю.

— Вы правы. Не сделаю. Вы командуете армией, вы, возможно, будущий правитель страны и великий человек. Погибать от моей руки вам не к лицу.

— А если я скажу, что не хочу всего этого? Армии, страны, величия? Хочу вернуться домой и выращивать табак в Маунт-Верноне?

— Вы солжете.

— Тогда чего же я хочу?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Я хочу прощения.

— Просите прощения у своих богов, а не у меня. Я ухожу.

— Боги глухи! Богам плевать на то, что я совершил. Зато тебе не плевать.

— Генерал Вашингтон!

— Коннор, пожалуйста.

— Встаньте. Нас неправильно поймут.

— Коннор.

— Встаньте. Я ухожу. Но я вернусь. Завтра, быть может. Или позже. Мне надо подумать. Ночь. Две. Три. Дайте мне время.

— Коннор?..

— Спокойной ночи, генерал.


	3. Лецио — Типаж

— Вы с Салаи прекрасно смотритесь вместе.

— Прости, что?

— Вы с Салаи прекрасная пара. Я уже говорил это.

— Святая Дева Мария, Эцио, о чем ты?

— Просто заметил очевидное. Не стоило?

— Салаи мой ученик. У нас не может быть… чего-то подобного. То, что меня не привлекают женщины, не означает, что меня привлекают все мужчины без исключения.

— То есть, Салаи — не твой типаж?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Какие тебе нравятся?

— С чего такой интерес к моим предпочтениям, друг мой?

— Просто интересно. Ну же, Леонардо. Не томи.

— Эцио, у меня слишком много работы для разговоров на такую тему.

— Тогда я попробую. Блондины?

— Нет.

— Хм. Рыжие?

— Салаи рыжий.

— Темноволосые?

— Ты близок.

— Голубоглазые?

— Холодно.

— Зеленоглазые?

— Теплее.

— Карие глаза?

— Горячо.

— Но все еще неправильно?

— Именно.

— Cazzo! Леонардо, это нечестно.

— Если хорошо подумаешь, то, быть может, поймешь.

— Это… какой-то определенный человек?

— В точку.

— Bene. Но если не Салаи, то кто?

— У меня не так много друзей, Эцио.

— Но их все равно предостаточно. Это слишком сложно, Леонардо.

— Давай подумаем вместе. Этот человек постоянно приходит мне на выручку. Очень добр ко мне. Он мой лучший друг. Мы знакомы довольно давно. Даже его семья знает меня. Он родом из Флоренции, но ему пришлось путешествовать, чтобы закончить определенное дело.

— Ты только больше запутал меня. Почему изобретатели такие умные?

— Эцио. Подай мне, пожалуйста, вон то зеркальце.

— Конечно. Постой-ка. Леонардо.

— Да, мой друг?

— Я родом из Флоренции. Моя семья знает тебя. Я постоянно прихожу тебе на выручку. Мы лучшие друзья. У меня карие глаза и темные волосы.

— А еще шрам через губу, который мне очень нравится.

— Леонардо?..

— Наверное, мне все же не стоило отвечать. Эцио, давай забудем этот разговор?

— Не забудем.

— Cristo, Эцио, что ты?..

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Глупо спрашивать это после поцелуя.

— Сочту это за «да».

— Эцио?

— Si?

— Ты скинул на пол чернильницу.

— Ничего страшного.

— Пятно убирать будешь сам.

— Согласен.


	4. Шэйтем — Морриган

— Как она вам, Мастер Кенуэй? Правда изящна?

— Вполне.

— А формы? А бока, нос? Она идеальна, если не сказать больше.

— Ей удивительно идет красный, к слову.

— Именно! Красный идеально подчеркивает ее достоинства. Ну разве она не прекрасна?

— Не сказать, чтобы идеальна, но что-то в ней определенно есть.

— Мне постоянно кажется, что она зовет меня. Несмотря на то, что мы очень часто подолгу не видимся. Наверное, я бы даже мог сказать, что люблю ее.

— Вы же понимаете, что это похоже на абсурд?

— Что именно, мастер Кенуэй?

— То, что двое вполне здоровых и серьезных мужчин стоят на пристани и нахваливают корабль.

— Вы сами предложили то пари. «Вы не покорите макушку этого дерева, пока я читаю запись из своего дневника». Никто вас за язык не тянул. Так что выслушивайте. Так на чем я там остановился? Ах, да. Пожалуй, я люблю «Морриган».

— Как по вашему, если капитан судна внезапно пропадет на трое суток, что предпримет команда?

— Ваш интерес вызывает у меня подозрения. Что вы собрались со мной сделать?

— О, ничего особенного. Всего лишь приковать в каком-нибудь милом подземелье и выбивать из кое-кого мысли о корабле. О, мастер Гист! Вышли прогуляться?

— Думаю, к разговору про мою девочку мы еще вернемся?

— Вернемся. И если еще раз назовешь ее так при мне — твоя лохань будет гореть так, что пламя увидят в Лондоне.


	5. Шэйтем — Китайская еда (Modern-AU)

— Господи Всевышний, что это?

— Еда.

— Весьма лаконично. Но я спросил более конкретно. Что это, мать его, такое?

— Китайская еда. Ты же просил что-нибудь на ужин.

— Я просил приготовить, Шэй. Приготовить. Боже, что это, кузнечик?

— Нет. Ну, по крайней мере, не думаю, что это он.

— Хорошо. И из чего состоит эта твоя китайская еда?

— Рис, лапша, овощи, мясо, рыба, креветки, соус.

— Дай угадаю, питаешься ты этой дрянью явно не впервые?

— У меня даже есть скидка. Как постоянному клиенту.

— Не хочу знать, каково оно на вкус. Если хочешь, съешь мое. Я сварю себе что-нибудь.

— Брось. Смотри, как аппетитно.

— Ничуть.

— Ну попробуй. Хоть кусочек.

— Беспокойство за желудок сильнее твоих жалостливых глаз, извини.

— Почему я не твой сын? Ему явно разрешается больше, чем мне.

— Потому что своих кузнечиков Коннор ест наедине и мне их не предлагает. У нас уже был печальный опыт.

— Чопорный английский желудок не переваривает суровых американских кузнечиков?

— Почти.

— Подожди, что тебя не устраивает в комбинации риса, лапши, разнообразного мяса и овощей?

— А тебя не смущало, что входит в состав соуса? Или то же мясо, оно там настоящее? Вряд ли.

— Что за дискуссия о правильном питании? Один раз можно.

— Один раз — это в моем случае. Ты же этой дрянью питаешься ежедневно, я полагаю.

— Не ежедневно. Ну. Иногда Хоуп приносила чего-нибудь поесть. Ну что? Не вздыхай так осуждающе!

— Давай сюда свою комбинацию риса, лапши и мяса.

— А?

— Есть, Шэй. Я не ел с шести утра. Сейчас, извини меня, полвторого ночи. Кофе, который Чарльз заботливо мне предложил перед собранием, сейчас уже не имеет никакого значения.

— Мне тебя с ложечки покормить?

— Если можно. Я так устал за сегодня.

— Садись и отдыхай. Я поставлю чайник и приду.

— Шэй.

— Что?

— Иди сюда.

— Не говори таким тоном.

— Что тебе не нравится?

— Хэйтем, боже, хватит. Ты есть хотел.

— Как скажешь. Подожди!

— Что опять?

— Раз ты идешь на кухню, захвати немного печенья и конфет. Или неси сразу всю вазочку.

— А ты не лопнешь?

— А ты принеси и отойди. Что? Не качай головой.

— Хорошо, молчу.

— Ээ, Шэй?

— Что?

— И вилку тоже захвати. Есть это палочками — издевательство.


	6. Коншингтон — Языковой барьер (Modern-AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Курсивом - русская речь.

— Дерьмо.

— Прости, что?

— Ты прекрасно слышал. Дерьмо. Сраное. Мать его. Дерьмо.

— Что-то случилось?

— Эссе по литературе случилось. Зачем? Оно мне не нужно.

— Зато оно нужно преподавателю.

— Я даже не читал это.

— Русская литература? Прочти. Это интересно.

— До завтра? Ты думаешь, я успею?

— Это всего лишь небольшое произведение.

— «Небольшое»?! Матерь Рода, Джордж, ты видел **это**?!

— Это русская классика, Коннор. Не удивляйся. Считай, в переводе на английский произведение ужато вдвое. Точный перевод без сокращений вышел бы куда больше.

— Даже знать не хочу. Постой, ты видел это в оригинале?

— В студенческие годы у меня был друг из России, Александр. Он пытался научить меня русскому языку. Боже, это настолько сложно, что я перестал пытаться после « _косой косил косой косой_ ».

— Ты же знаешь, что я ничего не понял? Это какая-то тарабарщина. Бессмыслица.

— Точно так же, как для них наше «donʼt trouble trouble until trouble troubles you». Им кажется странным то, что наш язык такой простой в плане синонимов и осложнений предложения. А для нас удивительно то, что их язык настолько засорен эпитетами и сравнениями. Палка о двух концах.

— Чем мне эта твоя палка поможет в написании эссе?

— Я могу почитать тебе. Хочешь?

— Только не на русском, пожалуйста.

— Не волнуйся, мои познания не настолько велики.

— А этот твой друг, он точно русский?

— Ни за что сам бы не поверил, если не его запоминающаяся фамилия.

— Что за фамилия?

— Романов.

— Самое время для шуток про императоров.

— Именно.

— Иногда я ненавижу твою увлеченность историей.

— Иногда?

— Большую часть я удачно прослушиваю, извини.

— Я так и думал.

— Ты собирался мне читать. Прошу. Вот книга. Вот подушка. Вот я.

— А подушка зачем?

— Чтобы мне было удобнее спать.

— Коннор!

— Ну что? Спишу эссе у Леонардо, он не против. Литература и история — его конек. А мне просто нравится, как ты читаешь. Слишком классно.

— И поэтому ты собрался спать?

— Одно другому не мешает. Или ты из-за этого попрешь меня из дома?

— Ложись уж. Ну не ко мне на колени же. Кхм. Ладно. Итак. «В начале июля, в чрезвычайно жаркое время, под вечер один молодой человек вышел из своей каморки…» Коннор?

— Да?

— _Я люблю тебя._

— Я сделаю вид, что понял.

— Не ерзай. Мне неудобно читать. Так вот. «…один молодой человек вышел из своей каморки, которую нанимал от жильцов…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Даа, шутки про Александра Второго, Джорджа и Аляску как смысл жизни :D


	7. Шэйтем — Одеяло (Modern-AU)

— Не тяни одеяло, мне тоже холодно.

— Прости, я привык спать один.

— Ляг ближе.

— Смею напомнить, что дома твой сын.

— От того, что ты ляжешь ближе ко мне, Коннор не влетит в комнату с претензиями по поводу моего совращения.

— Ты всегда так много болтаешь перед сном?

— А ты всегда ведешь себя так отстраненно?

— Боже, Хэйтем.

— Не шипи. Такие звуки больше подходят змеям вроде мисс Дженсен.

— Эй. Она все еще моя подруга.

— На твоем месте я не стал бы с ней даже разговаривать после ее представления.

— Она просто… удивилась.

— А мне кажется, она просто надеялась на отношения с тобой.

— К чему ты завел этот разговор? Мы собирались спать.

— Я тебе мешаю? Извини. А если вот так?

— Хэйтем Эдвард Кенуэй.

— Я внимательно тебя слушаю.

— Иисус Милосердный. Хэйтем.

— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится.

— Мозгу не очень, но остальному телу, м, вполне.

— И что же не устраивает твой мозг?

— Осознание того, что завтра нам вставать в шесть утра.

— К черту. На правах твоего же начальника даю тебе выходной.

— Только вот тебе выходной никто не давал.

— Мне вполне хватит и часа сна.

— А остальные пять часов ты что собрался делать? Ох. Ладно. Можешь не говорить. Я чувствую. Но смею напомнить, что Коннор все еще дома. И я бы не надеялся на звукоизоляцию в твоем доме.

— Думаю, он поймет.

— Поймет. Простит. И задушит меня подушкой во сне, да?

— Не разыгрывай комедию, Шэй.

— Прости, ирландский юмор всегда немного не к месту.

— Не заставляй меня шутить про колонизацию, рабство и Святого Патрика.

— Черт возьми, засунь свои шутки себе в… Мм, ладно, ты прощен. Но приносить присягу Британской короне я все еще не намерен.

— В задницу корону.

— О, какие слова. Обязательно запомню их. У меня когда-то был знакомый из Шотландии, он, я думаю, тоже оценит. Как и парочка чернокожих. И большая часть Америки.

— Не знал, что болтливость передается половым путем.

— Чтобы она передавалась, нам бы следовало хоть раз потр… Кхм. У англичан это национальная особенность? Поцеловать, чтобы заткнуть?

— Нет. Просто я такой непредсказуемый и вообще неотразимый.

— Кто бы сомневался. Я всегда знал, что ты высокомерный и чопорный англичанин, впрочем, как и все вы, но только что я убедился в этом лично. Черт. Ладно. Хорошо. Признаю. Ты не такой уж и чопорный. Я бы сказал, что совсем не такой. Боже, да выбрось ты это одеяло!


	8. Шэйтем — Зонт (Modern-AU)

— Шэй!

— О. Привет.

— Я же говорил тебе взять зонт.

— Да брось. Уже поздно.

— Иди сюда. Господи, где твой шарф?

— Я пытался повеситься на нем, но он порвался.

— Шэй. Не смешно.

— А я и не шутил.

— Боже, а куртку потоньше надеть не мог?

— Не суетись, я все равно уже промок.

— Накинь.

— Ты сам-то не замерзнешь?

— Я из Лондона, Шэй. Там такая погода каждый день. И потому одеваюсь я соответственно.

— Милые котята на свитере. Черт, сколько стоит твой одеколон? Пахнет очень даже здорово.

— Напомни мне подарить тебе такой же. На день рождения.

— Думаю, это будет очень подозрительно. Чарльз и Гист не оценят.

— Если ты после этого холодного душа заболеешь, то вместо одеколона получишь свитер и три шарфа.

— Почему три?

— Чтобы один ты мог испортить, второй забыть дома, а третий всегда был с тобой.

— Это звучит очень романтично, к слову.

— О романтике будешь думать потом. Не выходи из-под зонта, я сейчас. Черт. Посмотри в моей куртке, ключей от машины нет?

— Эти?

— Да, спасибо. Садись.

— Подожди. Смотри, как красиво. Интересно, небоскребы специально делают такими?

— Не знаю. Но выглядит эффектно.

— И небо красивое. Серый — он такой… успокаивающий.

— Эй. Ты весь дрожишь. Садись в машину.

— Стой. Прислушайся.

— Что?

— Слышишь?

— Лично я слышу, как у тебя стучат зубы. Наслаждаться звуками дождя лучше дома, закутавшись в плед и с горячим чаем в руках. Давай. Садись.

— Я не замерз.

— Ну конечно. Тогда я президент Соединенных Штатов Америки.

— Хэйтем Эдвард Кенуэй.

— Шэй Патрик Кормак.

— Не смотри на меня так. Твой взгляд строгой матушки тебе не поможет.

— Уверен?

— Черт.

— Быстро в машину. Если заболеешь, сдам тебя Чёрчу. К слову, он закончил медицинский только благодаря связям и куче денег. Даже собаке Чарльза я охотнее бы доверил свое здоровье.

— Занудный англичанин.

— Упертый ирландец. Но за это я тебя и люблю.

— Ненавижу этот твой взгляд. Он слишком нежный.

— В машину, Шэй. Сейчас же.


	9. Коншингтон — Приличные французы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чот немного кроссовер с "Гамильтоном". АУ относительно и АС3, и мюзикла.

— Генерал?

— Ох, Коннор. Как вообще возможно заходить и не шуршать палаткой? Я ведь просил не подкрадываться.

— Прости, привычка. Опять жгли костры?

— Что, было так заметно?

— Нет, от твоего парика пахнет дымом.

— Жильбер прямо сказал, что от меня воняет.

— Нечего было лезть туда, ты главнокомандующий армией, а не офицер, чтобы разводить огонь. К тому же, ты так этому и не научился.

— Я не виноват, что мой учитель слишком занятой.

— Боги, не делай такое выражение лица.

— Какое?

— Такое. Эй, хватит смеяться. Ничего смешного не вижу.

— Не будь таким серьезным. Посмотри лучше сюда.

— Я бы оскорбился, если бы не умел читать. Ты каждому индейцу предлагаешь просмотреть свои письма?

— Нет, только тебе.

— Я польщен.

— Это от Гамильтона. Я удивляюсь этому человеку: его отпустили домой к жене и ребенку, а он рвется на поле боя и аргументирует это тем, что уже отсидел себе все, что только можно.

— Так в чем проблема? Он ведь хочет помочь.

— Знаешь, сколько таких мальчишек гибнет каждый день только потому, что они «засиделись» и «желают показать красным мундирам, что им пора проваливать со свободной земли»?

— Ужасно. Говоришь как старик.

— Тебе напомнить, сколько мне лет?

— Не заставляй меня доказывать тебе, что твои комплексы — идиотизм. Ты помнишь, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз.

— Примерно помню. А может, и нет. Прости, склероз. Я так понимаю, то, что ты сейчас пробормотал на неизвестном мне языке, означало что-то нелицеприятное?

— Именно. О духи, отложи это чертово письмо. Сколько раз ты его перечитал?

— Десять. Не считая этого раза.

— Что тебе мешает? Назначь этого парня кем-нибудь при себе, дай ему отряд, и пусть помогает отвоевывать земли.

— Не все так просто, Коннор.

— Насколько я могу судить, он не Чарльз Ли. И приносить проблем не должен.

— Ты не видел этот неуемный ураган. Он хочет делать все, что угодно, но только не то, что следует. Совсем как один индеец.

— Катись к черту.

— Ты только что послал главнокомандующего Континентальной Армии.

— Я не твой подчиненный, смею напомнить. О, это что, обида?

— Считай, что да.

— Не заставляй меня вздыхать трагично и заламывать руки. Иди сюда.

— Чесать за ушком совсем не обязательно, знаешь ли.

— Хм, а «Джон Лоуренс» — это кто? Тут и от него письмо.

— Еще один неуемный ураган. Предпочитают трепать мои нервы вместе с Гамильтоном.

— Интересная у тебя работа.

— Знаешь, после двенадцатого письма с просьбой: «Генерал, возьмите нас в бой!», я всерьез задумывался уехать на неделю в Маунт-Вернон.

— Ш-ш. Тише.

— Ладно, признаю, чесать за ушком очень даже нужно.

— Если сейчас сюда вломиться Лафайет, отвечать перед ним буду не я.

— Приличные французы обычно стучатся.

— Где в палатке ты видел дверь?

— Ну или не стучатся.

— Вы гениальны, генерал Вашингтон.

— Учусь у тебя. Черт, прекрати кусаться.

— Но тебе ведь нравится.

— В том-то и дело, что нравится. Боже, у меня еще стопка отсчетов, Коннор.

— Это те, которые я только что скинул со стола?

— Именно они.

— О, генерал, мне так жаль.

— Я вижу это по твоему довольному лицу. Где у тебя расстегивается эта штука?

— Смею предположить, расстегивается она с помощью пуговиц, генерал.

— Я про вот эту ерунду с колчаном и томагавком. Мне кажется, тебе пора прекратить общаться с Лафайетом. Он дурно на тебя влияет.

— Неужели?

— Ты слишком часто язвишь.

— И именно поэтому ты пытаешься помешать мне разговаривать? Ох. Ладно, я не против.

— Эй. Не так громко, тут полный лагерь солдат.

— Это не я полез к тебе в штаны, заметь.

— Ты бы знал, как ты…

— Mon Général! Здесь письмо от Гамильтона, очередное, и я подумал, что… Mère de Dieu, pardonne-moi. Доброго вечера, господа. Vous ne vous dérange pas?

— Кто-то там говорил о том, что приличные французы стучатся?

— Коннор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фразочки Лафайета:  
> Mon Général! — Мой генерал.  
> Mère de Dieu, pardonne-moi. — Прости, Господи. ("Матерь Божья, прости меня", если дословно)  
> Vous ne vous dérange pas? - Вы не против? (типа "Ничо, если я тут зайду, постою?" :D)


End file.
